Problem: The two lines $y = 4x - 19$ and $2x+y = 95$ intersect. What is the value of $x$ at the point of intersection?
At the intersection of two lines, the $x$'s are equal and the $y$'s are equal. We may set $4x - 19 = 95 - 2x$ to find an $x$, where the $y$'s are equal.

\begin{align*}
4x - 19 &= 95 - 2x \\
6x &= 114 \\
x &= \boxed{19}.
\end{align*}